


Forced Apart and Reuntied

by kiddiluna



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenalee and Koumi were forced apart by the Black order, ever thought of how and when were they reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A girl with long green hair smiled as she ran through the family garden playing with a new toy that her brother had made. Jumping high into the air before falling down slowly as if she was floating.When she heard some foot steps approach her turning her head she saw two men wearing all black come towards her.

“Hello, Lenalee, Is your guardian here?” One man asked a he gave her a fake smile as he pulled down his black hood revealing his short blonde hair. 

“Ummmm…..” Lenalee says as she slowly backs away and takes off into the main part of the house.

Running to the door slamming it open before closing it and running towards her brother’s study.

“Lenalee? What have I told you about slamming the door we just got it fixed you have to be more gentle with things.” Her brother scolded before he took in his sister disheveled expression. “What wrong?”

Lenalee was panting heavily as she looked at her brother and yelled."Big brother there is some weird people at the door and they know my name." Lenalee said, running over to her brother hiding behind her brother.

"That's not very nice to say Lenalee." Komui said as he stood up. “Lenalee I want you to stay here and wait for me okay While I go talk to our guest.” Who are they and how do they know Lenalee not even many people in the village know her name.

“May I help you?" Komui started as he saw two cloaked figure standing in front of his door when he spotted the emblem on their jackets. “Please leave, we have nothing to offer the likes of you.” as he tried to close the door but a hand stopped in the middle of the door.

“My, My what the rush? I think we have much to discuss and as for what you can offer. I believe I already saw what I came here for.” The blonde says pushing his way into the others home. “Detain him. I going to go for the girl.”

“Wait.” Komui called out but he was grabbed by his arm and was held firmly in place.

"Come out, Lenalee. We just want to talk." The blonde says as he walked further into the house.

“Don’t listen to him, Lenalee. Run.” Koumi yelled to his sister before he gasped in pain as the other twisted his arm.

“Don’t hurt my big brother.” Lenalee say appearing behind the man that was holding Koumi and kicked him in the nuts causing him to drop Koumi and she rushed to her brother’s side.

"Lenalee, Run.” Komui pleaded to his sister.

"You brat.” The man that Lenalee kicked a few moment growled before he grabbed her by her hair “Revere we found her." 

"Lenalee!" Komui yelled out to his sister trying to remove the man’s hold on his sister hair but he was pushed away.

“Good, we shall be taking our leave then, It was good doing business with you Mr.Lee.” Reever says as he grabbed Lenalee hand as his partner let go of her hair.

"Big brother." Lenalee yelled out to her big brother as she was dragged away from the house.

"Where are you taking my sister?" Komui yelled at Revere.

"Your sister is now in the custody of the Black order" Revere told him coldly as he left a shocked Komui standing there.

Komui snapped out of his daze and started running towards Lenalee. "I'll get you back I promise!" Koumi yelled to his sister as she was forced into a car.

“Brother.” Lenalee cried as tears were streaming down her face.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the Sibling Reunite

It had been five year since Lenalee was forcibly taken to the black order. The horrible things she had to endure to her body as well to the people her. There was a boy around her age that was also here but she rarely saw him do to he was often taken to the operation room where they did who knows what to him.

Soon it would be her turn, She winced at the thought of being strapped down onto the cold metal as they cut into her skin taking blood and injecting her with various fluids. She was currently sitting in the far corner of her room in the fetal position.

“Brother, where are you?” She thinks to herself as silent tears streams from her face as she buried her face into her legs and webbed. She truly left the room of her own free will when need to eat food or go to the restroom.

She flinched as she felt the door open she pushed herself further into the corner of the room trying to make herself be invisible.

"Lenalee, the new Chief wishes to see you." One guard told her.

“Another pervert?” she thinks to herself before she got up and let out a sigh and started to walk towards the door, the Guard flinched as he saw her cold undead eyes. She let herself to be guided to the director’s office. She was confused when they walked passed the staircase that led up to the room instead headed down to where the Science department was. She was never aloud down there before.

Lenalee heard that they got a new director today but she had paid in no mind they would eventually call her to see her personally. She guessed that he wanted to see the Dark order's pet.

Finally as they reached the ground floor the guard called out to a nearby scientist who smiled as they saw her.

“Why is he smiling at me.” She thinks as she glares at the Scientist coldly.

"Director, Lenalee's here." The blonde Scientist as he gestured for her to follow him further into the room.

"Lenalee,” A familiar voice called out to her one she dreamed of every night “you have gotten bigger already." Slowly lifting her head up she saw her brother that she had missed for the past five years.

"Komui." she said lowly before she moved over to her brother slowly as if he would fade away if she got to close as she watched her brother’s eye fill with tears causing her own tears to fall from her eyes.

"Lenalee.” Koumi yell taking his sister in his arms. “ I’m so sorry Lenalee it took me so long to get to you. I'll never leave you again Lenalee." Komui said pulling her sister into a hug.

“Big Brother.” Lenalee cried loudly as she began to cry uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave comments, and Kudos

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this first part of the two shot. Please leave Kudos and comments.


End file.
